L'ennemi de mon ennemi
by Calimera
Summary: Suite à sa transformation en loup-garou à Budapest et son semi-échec face à Dracula, Van Helsing est traqué par les chasseurs du Vatican, le jugeant dangereux depuis sa morsure. Traqué lui-aussi par le Vatican, Dracula lui apparaît pour lui faire une offre...


**Disclaimer : Van Helsing ne m'appartient pas, c'est la fanfiction de Stephen Sommers.**

**Cette fic a été écrite à l'occasion de l'Obscur-Echange 2019, un défi/échange de fanworks sur LiveJournal visant à écrire ou dessiner sur des fandoms obscurs. Mon prompt cette année était le suivant :**

_**Van Helsing + Dracula/Van Helsing + unis contre le Vatican. Divergence à partir de la moitié du film. Suite à sa transformation en loup-garou à Budapest et son semi-échec face à Dracula, Van Helsing est traqué par les chasseurs du Vatican et se retrouve un peu malgré lui à devoir s'allier avec Dracula pour leur échapper. Ils se haïssent mais doivent coopérer afin d'éviter les supplices de l'Église. Cette coopération est propice à délier certaines langues et à révéler des pans de passé encore inconnus.**_

**Ce prompt m'a beaucoup inspiré, au point que j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à chapitres pour pouvoir mieux le développer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En Transylvanie, les habitants s'évertuaient à dire que l'essence de leur patrie coulait dans leurs veines. La Transylvanie était celle qui les élevait, au point de laisser sa marque sur ses enfants. Le froid mordant, la neige glacée et le vent piquant creusaient les traits de ses habitants.

Van Helsing ne portait pas de marque et n'appartenait à aucune patrie. S'il travaillait pour le Vatican, il n'avait pas de point où se fixer, aucun lieu où se poser, aucun indice sur son passé et ses origines. Il était l'orphelin, l'être venu de nulle part, le solitaire, le maudit.

Maudit, il l'était. Il était celui qui était traqué et pourchassé en Europe et hors de ses frontières, il était celui qui était craint par ses pairs, celui dont on parlait dans les coins sombres avec un mélange d'effroi et de méfiance. C'était un inconnu, un assassin. Personne ne savait qui il était, d'où il venait. Il se promenait dans la nuit, détruisait tout sur son passage et laissait le sang couler.

Le Vatican le voyait comme leur agent, un héro peut-être, une âme à sauver.

Le reste du monde ne voyait en lui qu'un assassin.

Sans passé, sans origines, sans attaches, sans marques.

Sauf celle qui ornait son bras.

Van Helsing éprouva à nouveau une démangeaison au niveau de son bras, et se retint d'y toucher. La plaie n'avait pas encore achevé sa cicatrisation, et il tenait à ne pas se faire remarquer en faisant couler son sang.

Alors qu'ils étaient de retour au village, lui et Carl s'étaient arrêtés dans une auberge pour se remettre de leur voyage et se rafraîchir. Celle-ci était miteuse mais le gérant n'était pas du genre à poser des questions indiscrètes, s'il était suffisamment payé. Des questions sur l'étrange blessure de Van Helsing ou sur l'absence mystérieuse de la princesse Anna.

L'auberge était pratiquement vide, à l'exception du gérant derrière le comptoir qui s'occupait à nettoyer des verres, et d'un homme en cagoule, seul sur une table dans un coin de l'auberge mal éclairé, avec juste une choppe de bière. L'homme était silencieux et sa choppe était encore remplie. Van Helsing l'aurait trouvé suspect s'il ne se trouvait pas aussi préoccupé.

Le chasseur se massa les tempes pour tenter de soulager sa migraine. Le venin de loup-garou circulant dans ses veines faisait bouillir son sang, et Van Helsing avait très chaud. Une chaleur presque étouffante. Il secoua la tête et but son verre, dans l'espoir de se reprendre.

– Alors ce télégramme ? demanda Van Helsing en essayant de se concentrer. Comment se déroule le voyage ?

– Très bien ! Notre ruse a fonctionné ! s'enthousiasma Carl. Ils ont à présent atteint un couvent de bonnes sœurs en Hongrie où ils comptent passer la nuit avant de reprendre la route pour Rome.

– La créature va passer la nuit dans un couvent ? répéta Van Helsing avec un sourcil levé, imaginant avec difficulté la créature du docteur Frankenstein au sein d'un couvent, néanmoins l'image avait un quelque chose de comique. Et il n'a pas causé la panique ?

– C'est ce que je pensais aussi, répondit Carl. Mais… euh…

Van Helsing lui prit le télégramme qu'il parcourut rapidement du regard.

**VOYAGE SE DÉROULE EN PARFAITES CONDITIONS – STOP – SOMMES ARRIVÉS EN HONGRIE – STOP – ALLONS PASSER LA NUIT DANS UN COUVENT TENU PAR BONNES SŒURS – STOP – ALLONS REPRENDRE LA ROUTE DES QUE POSSIBLE – STOP – PS : TRÈS BON ACCUEIL – STOP – SITÔT PEUR PASSÉE, BONNES SŒURS TRÈS INTRIGUÉES PAR LEUR INVITÉ – STOP –**

Van Helsing s'amusa brièvement du comique de la situation en imaginant un groupe de bonnes sœurs attroupées autour du monstre de Frankenstein, lui posant mille et une questions et l'entourant de leurs bons soins, avant que sa mine ne s'assombrisse à nouveau.

Si leur plan avait fonctionné, celui d'emmener discrètement le monstre – accompagné d'un ancien compagnon de la princesse qui avait toute sa confiance – dans la soute d'un train quittant le pays tandis qu'ils s'étaient chargés d'escorter le voyage d'une diligence supposée contenir le monstre, le résultat avait le goût d'une défaite amère. Car si le monstre se trouvait bel et bien hors du pays, Van Helsing et son groupe s'étaient révélés moins chanceux. Attaqués par les femmes de Dracula et par Velkan, transformé en loup-garou, Van Helsing avait été mordu et la princesse Anna enlevée par Aleera. La mort de Verona, une des épouses de Dracula, était une maigre consolation.

Après ce qui avait été ni une défaite mais ni une victoire à la fois, ils s'étaient rendus dans l'auberge la plus proche où Van Helsing avait été délirant de fièvre pendant des jours, avec un Carl angoissé à ses côtés comme garde-malade. Une fois rétabli, ils avaient repris la route jusqu'au village.

– Au moins, la créature est en sécurité, répondit Van Helsing, non sans empêcher sa voix de se teinter d'amertume.

Carl lui offrit un regard compatissant.

– Nous finirons par délivrer la princesse, Van Helsing, voulut-il le rassurer.

– J'aimerais avoir ton enthousiasme, Carl, lui répondit Van Helsing sur un ton sombre.

Il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il s'apprêtait à l'ignorer, il s'agissait sans doute d'un client qui avait fait reculer sa chaise, mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en dissuada. Son instinct semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose… comme une sorte d'avertissement… Il sentait comme un poids derrière lui. Comme si, tout à coup, il y avait _quelque chose_. Comme si _quelque chose _était là et allait se produire bientôt.

– Je sais que la situation semble être désespérée, je ne suis moi-même pas toujours très rassuré. Mais il faut avoir foi en Dieu et…

Van Helsing ignorait ce que Carl allait lui dire. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pris la peine de l'écouter. Le sentiment d'insécurité qu'il avait au fond de lui, ce sentiment qui l'avertissait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'on les écoutait s'était amplifié, comme une sirène d'alarme. Il devenait de plus en plus clair, de plus en plus fort. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher, comme un écho dans sa tête… comme s'il était le seul à les entendre…

Il le sentit venir avant même qu'il ne s'approche. Un intrus. Un inconnu. Quelqu'un dont la présence qu'il sentait derrière lui semblait menaçante. C'était comme si une voix criait dans sa tête : _Danger !_

Sans se préoccuper de ces nouvelles capacités, Van Helsing se prépara.

Avec des réflexes et une rapidité qui le surprit, Van Helsing se retourna et empoigna violemment le poignet de l'intrus avant que son poignard ne s'enfonce dans sa poitrine, sous l'exclamation surprise de Carl. Sans lâcher prise, il se releva tout en repoussant brusquement sa chaise qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

L'inconnu essaya de libérer son poignet pour attaquer à nouveau, dans des grognements frustrés, mais sans succès. La poigne de Van Helsing était dure comme le fer, et, dans sa fureur, continua à serrer sa prise jusqu'à en faire hurler son agresseur et faire lâcher sa prise sur son poignard. Alors que ce dernier se tortillait de douleur, Van Helsing assainit d'un coup de poing violent sur le visage et le relâcha, le faisant reculer en titubant pour s'écraser sur une table qui se renversa sous son poids.

Furieux, l'homme sortit un autre poignard qui était attaché à sa cheville. Avec son arme, il piqua une bûche enflammée avec la pointe et la jeta violemment en direction de Van Helsing. Ce dernier sauta en arrière, et entendit derrière lui le cri paniqué de Carl qui s'employait à l'éteindre le plus vite possible.

Ignorant le patron qui leur hurlait de se calmer ou d'aller se battre dehors, l'inconnu se releva et chargea Van Helsing, toujours armé de son poignard. Van Helsing l'évita en se précipitant sur le côté et, avec une vitesse fulgurante, il l'empoigna avec force par le col et le jeta à travers la pièce.

Il entendit derrière lui une exclamation surprise venant de Carl, mais Van Helsing l'ignora et se dirigea vers son agresseur qui avait percuté le comptoir et s'était écroulé de douleur.

Il se baissa pour être à la même hauteur que l'intrus et l'empoigna.

– Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi vous en prendre à moi ? Répondez ! s'écria Van Helsing tout en le secouant.

– Vous… vous devez mourir… il le faut ! répondit difficilement l'homme, sifflant de douleur.

– Pourquoi ? Qui vous envoie ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

– Il… le faut…

– _RÉPONDEZ_ ! rugit Van Helsing.

– Jamais… Ja… Jamais… Vous devez… vous devez… il le faut…

Il prit son poignard et le retourna vers sa poitrine pour se l'enfoncer, sans que Van Helsing ait eu le temps de réagir.

Sans un mot, il relâcha sa prise sur le corps qui tomba contre le comptoir. Mû par un instinct soudain, il fouilla les poches et les vêtements de l'homme, et trouva attaché autour de son coup un médaillon dont le symbole représentait deux clés entrecroisées, une en or et l'autre en argent, surmontée d'une tiare.

– Le symbole du Vatican, lâcha Van Helsing avec confusion.

Derrière lui, il entendit Carl chuchoter dans un souffle d'effroi :

– Oh non…

Van Helsing se retourna vers lui, Carl affichait une mine à la fois effrayée et coupable. À ce moment, Van Helsing craignit de comprendre quelque chose.

– Carl… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?


End file.
